


Blind

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: A New Breed [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Blindfolds, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Licking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: The female sole survivor istryingto be quiet when she masturbates to the thought of MacCready touching her, but little does she know, it's a full moon and that means the mercenary can hear and smell what she's doing from the room over.





	Blind

Two fingers rubbed slow circles around her clit as her head tipped back, hips lightly bucking into her hand before both digits moved a bit lower, briefly dipping into her pussy and sliding back out covered in slick, only to return to rubbing those same circles on the swollen bud. A soft noise escaped her throat—a sigh that had a slight moan mixed in—though it was one she tried to mask. MacCready wasn’t far away, sleeping in the backroom of the Red Rocket Truck Stop while she was lying in her bed in the garage area with both doors shut. Granted, he probably wouldn’t be able to hear her if she was quiet, but Sole wasn’t about to take any risks on making it awkward between them.

Then again, the thought of her mercenary walking in on her while two fingers were knuckle-deep in her pussy was… _exciting._

She imagined him opening the door to tell her something important, only to find her with her hand between her thighs while the other cupped her breast. Their eyes would meet, and he’d stop mid-sentence before letting his gaze trail over her body, pausing at her hand, then snapping back to her face.

Fuck, he might even offer to help her—_you look like you could use a hand there, boss_—and those long fingers that were so precise with his sniper rifle would reach so much deeper than her own, finding that bundle of nerves she so often had trouble getting to, only to poke and prod and rub against them, making her squirm and moan. Sole would kiss him deeply as he rubbed his thumb against her clit, stroking the pads of his fingers against those sensitive nerves, bringing her to orgasm and moan his name against his lips.

“Fuck, Mac,” she whimpered, her legs closing around her hand as she came. Her breathing was ragged, and she shivered, slowly pulling her hand from her underwear and sighing at the fact she finally had a release after going so long without one.

But the sound of something right outside the sliding door that led further into Red Rocket caught her attention. Sole froze, eyebrows furrowing as she listened—it sounded like… pacing? Was Mac out there? Or had Dogmeat come over from Sanctuary to beg for attention?

Slowly, the vault dweller brought herself to stand, pulling on her pants before opening the sliding door and coming face-to-face with MacCready. His eyes were wide, pupils blown—almost _wild-like_—as his lips were slightly parted. Startling at the suddenness of his presence, her cheeks face flushed.

“Mac? Are you okay?” she asked, voice a bit breathless—she hoped he wouldn’t notice.

But his eyes dropped _very_ low—was he looking at her groin!?—before he took a deep breath through his nose and then looked back up to her face, brows furrowed. “Boss…” he rasped, his voice low and husky.

Oh, fuck. He must have heard her somehow; but she thought she was being quiet! Sole’s entire face felt like it was on _fire_ “RJ, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to be loud—”

Before she could even finish the sentence, however, the mercenary’s lips crashed into hers in a rough kiss, bringing a gasp from her throat before she returned it. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, his own wrapping around her waist, and he pulled their bodies flush together.

When they finally broke apart from the kiss, both of them panting, she could _smell_ him, but he didn’t smell like his usual self. He smelled stronger; musky and filled with testosterone and _amazing._ Nearly _captivating;_ and it sent a wave of heat between her thighs. 

But, wait… what _had_ he heard? Licking her bottom lip, Sole stared up at him while trying to catch her breath and figure out what she wanted to say.

“Boss…” he rasped again, and she just slightly cocked her head to the side in question.

He didn’t continue, however, but instead his lips found her neck where he began peppering bites to her skin. Mac started walking her backward to the bed and she let him guide her, and once the back of her knees hit the mattress, she found herself sitting and scooting back before his lips found hers yet again.

Instantly, she began tugging off his clothes, beginning with his scarf—the man wore far too much clothing, especially when he was supposed to be sleeping. The scarf was thrown off to the side, followed by his belt, duster, and everything else. But just after he was finally naked, he began pulling her shirt above her head and pants and underwear down her legs, yanking them off completely and throwing them who the fuck knew where.

RJ laid atop her, grinding his hard cock against her slit, though not even trying to push in but instead just rubbing his length along her folds. She made soft, whining moans and he went back to her neck again, kissing down her body until he reached her chest where he sucked a nipple into his mouth, gently nibbling on it before doing the same to the other, then continuing his trail further down. But when he reached her navel, he paused, his lips just barely touching her skin as he seemed to hesitate going any further.

Sole opened her eyes and looked down at him, brows furrowed in confusion about why he stopped. “Mac?” she questioned, and he flicked his gaze up to her.

“I have an idea,” he said quietly before climbing off the bed and searching around for a moment. He soon found what he was looking for, snatching his scarf off the ground and shaking it out, those blue eyes then looking the fabric over before turning to her again just as she bit her lower lip. “Can I blindfold you, Boss?” he asked.

_Fuck yes,_ he could blindfold her. She couldn’t say no to that. Sole eagerly nodded her head, not trusting her voice because she might just fucking _moan_ for him to hurry up and get back between her legs so he could fuck her numb.

Mac gave her one of his signature smirks before padding back over to the bed; she couldn’t help but let her eyes lower to his cock, watching how it bobbed with each step he made. The vault dweller didn’t get to admire it for long, however, because he was back on her, his hips slotted between her thighs again to where he was grinding against her and pulling her into another deep kiss. She moaned against his mouth, fingers splaying across his chest and palms sliding up his shoulders, but before she knew it, he was pulling back and shifting his body so he was straddling her hips to hold himself up. He folded the scarf enough to be able to cover her eyes, then placed it over her face, being sure not to obstruct her nose or put too much pressure on the bridge, nor tie it too tightly.

“That okay, hotshot?” he asked, and Sole nodded her head.

“Yeah,” she confirmed as she rubbed her thighs together since he was no longer between them, that need for friction having come back with a vengeance.

The fact she couldn’t see anything made her a bit nervous, of course, but Mac had made sure he didn’t cover her ears—allowing her hearing to be heightened since she had no vision anymore—and it even felt like every touch he made was so much more _intense._ When their lips met again, she nearly jumped out of her skin because she wasn’t expecting it, and he just laughed into the kiss.

The mercenary started kissing back down her body, just like last time, his tongue licking against sensitive skin before retreating into his mouth while his lips closed on the spot to press a kiss there, that same action being repeated in a slow trail down her sternum, stomach, and until he was finally between her thighs. She’d spread her legs wide for him, offering every bit of herself to the man who she’d craved to feel there oh so many times and who was willing to have her after he’d somehow managed to hear her masturbating to dirty thoughts of him while moaning out his name despite it being just barely a whisper.

But Sole didn’t think on that right now—she could only think about how his soft tongue lapped once, twice, thrice against her clit and made her back arch, the sensitive bud throbbing with need. Hands built for precision slid up the inside of her thighs, their rough calluses leaving behind goosebumps, and when his thumbs reached her outer labia, hooking into her lower lips to pull them apart and spread her wide open for him, she heard him _groan_ between her thighs, the puff of air from his nose hitting her most sensitive of places and making her gasp.

MacCready’s lips closed around her clit, sucking softly as his hands slowly released her labia, one of them shifting closer and two long fingers dipping into her cunt. Her fingers were much smaller than his—more so in length than in width, but still smaller in both aspects—so feeling how he stretched her cunt a bit more and reached a depth she was unable to attain had her gasping and moaning. And then combining it with how he was just gently sucking on her clit, flicking his tongue against it while he held it inside his mouth? She was in _heaven._

His fingers gradually pumped in and out, teasingly, and he kept things at that agonizingly slow pace until she was squirming, breathing his name, nearly _begging_ him to speed up. Sole could almost _feel_ that smug fucking smirk against her—his signature expression that he never failed to convey—and when she’d whined enough, he slipped a third finger in ever so slowly, giving her a pleasant burn for only a moment before slipping in a _fourth_ finger.

The vaultie gasped and arched her back, gripping the sheets beneath her as he eased the fourth digit in, his lips sucking harder on her clit and his tongue flicking against it more often and rougher. “Fuck, Mac,” she breathed.

RJ pulled his mouth away from her and she nearly whimpered from losing the sensation. “You alright, Boss?” he asked.

Sole nodded her head. “Yeah. You just have bigger fingers than me.”

“Hurt too much? We can stop—”

Her body began to relax, finally getting used to having four fingers deep inside her. “No. It’s okay. It just took a minute,” she said quietly; but she really hoped he wasn’t about to try sticking the rest of his hand in there because she was _not_ down with that.

A few soft kisses were placed to the inside of her thigh and he began to slowly move his fingers in and out. “Let me know if it’s too much,” he said softly, and she only nodded her head in confirmation, knowing he was watching her face for any signs of discomfort. Sole bit her lower lip when his hand started moving faster, his lips closing around her sensitive bud again and sucking roughly, flicking his tongue against it just like before.

She came undone _very_ quickly.

Her back arched and she clenched the sheets even tighter. “Oh, fuck, Mac. That feels so fucking good,” she moaned.

But his lips pulled off, only to be replaced by his thumb for a few brief seconds, and then _that_ was replaced by something she didn’t really recognize the feel of – it was firm and wet like a tongue and the moment it touched her clit, she jolted back, letting out a loud moan that was almost a fucking _yelp._

The sniper crooked his fingers then, the pads rubbing against the bundle of nerves inside her and sending her skydiving over the edge just as whatever it was that had touched her clit a couple times pulled away.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, god. Right there.” Her tone was going up in pitch as she spoke, and her heels started digging into the bed while her cunt clamped down around his fingers.

“There you go, hotshot; cum fo—”

White hot pleasure shot through her and she grasped the sheets as tight as she could while moaning louder than she ever remembered moaning before. Her chest was heaving, and her hips were rolling against his fingers—he’d stopped moving them, why did he stop moving them?—just to keep getting that friction of his thumb against her clit and his fingers against the nerves deep inside her pussy.

Sole was tingling all over and it was nearly an entire minute before she regained herself enough to realize he’d gone quiet and was just sitting there with his fingers still buried deep in her.

“Mac?” she whispered. Her voice was shaky as she was still coming down from her orgasm. The bed suddenly felt a lot wetter and she wasn’t sure why.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m here, babygirl. You’re alright,” he said. But he sounded almost confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“Uh—nothing. I just… I think you—” he paused, seeming to think of the words to say; but at that point, everything that might be wrong with her flashed through her mind. What if she looked bad? What if something gross happened? Oh god, what if she peed herself somehow!? That would explain why the bed felt extremely wet out of nowhere. “—I think you just squirted,” he said quietly. “In my face. Like, right between my fu—I mean, frickin’ eyes, even.”

Sole grew quiet, her breathing steadying as she was trying to process what the fuck he was talking about. Was he fucking _serious!?_ She’d never squirted before in her life. No, it wasn’t possible. One hand reached up and she went to lift the blindfold so she could see what he was talking about, but he was quick to grab her wrist, stopping her, and instead gently pinned it against her bare stomach. His fingers slid free of her pussy at that point and she tried to use her other hand to lift the blindfold, but he grabbed that wrist, too, and also pinned it to her stomach. 

But the realization about something set in and she began to panic. He noticed. “It’s okay, Sole. Relax.”

She wasn’t panicking because he said she‘d squirted or because he was restraining her—she was panicking because the body atop her didn’t feel like _him._ When he’d leaned up to grab her wrist, she felt the brush of fur against her legs; and the hands that grabbed her also had fur on them while sharp claws just barely dug into her wrists. 

“It’s just me, Sole,” he said calmly.

“Get off me! What the fuck!?” she shouted.

“I need you to breathe, hotshot. I’m not moving until you calm down.”

“What the fuck are you!?”

“If you breathe, then I’ll explain everything,” he said quietly. His body was pressing more onto her to keep her still and he held her wrists tighter; but his calm voice was, in fact, helping. It took nearly a minute for her to get her breathing under control, though, but once she did, Mac fulfilled his promise. “There you go, hotshot. Nice and calm,” he cooed, and she let out a slow, shaky breath. “I promise it’s just me.”

“What’s happening?” she asked, her voice trembling.

“It’s a full moon. Do you know what that means?”

“N-no.”

“I’m what’s called a werebeast; that means every full moon, I end up shifting into this… form, or whatever, that looks part wolf or something. I don’t know how to fu—I mean, frickin’ explain it. I just know I can’t control it well and you choosing to touch yourself tonight was probably the worst possible time to do so.”

Sole remained quiet but her breathing was still steady as she soaked in all the information. She could feel how different he was now—his body was nestled between her thighs and she could tell his legs were covered in fur, as well as his hands; she knew if she could see him, the rest of him was probably the same way, too.

“Let me see,” she finally said, but her voice was quiet.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Boss.”

“Why not?”

“Just… trust me, okay? Maybe some other time.”

And she did trust MacCready—he’d had her back and saved her ass time and time again. He’d told her his most personal secrets and stories about his wife and son, and she’d helped him take care of Winlock and Barnes and find a cure for his son’s condition. Hell, he’d even given her the little toy soldier his wife had made for him, and she’d placed it on the nightstand beside her bed to keep it safe. They’d bonded over their time working together, there was no doubt about that; she trusted him with her life.

“Okay.” They were quiet for a few moments as she let it all soak in still and he granted her that time. But then— “… Are we still…?”

“Oh. Wait, you… you still want to?”

The vaultie bit her lower lip before nodding. “Yeah,” she whispered. And _fuck_ she could _feel_ his smirk fill the room even though she couldn’t see it; the man was so goddamn smug he’d made her so fucking wet she was willing to let him fuck her in whatever state he was currently in.

Mac released her hands then and she felt those clawed fingers hook beneath her knees, pulling her hips up into the air so they were level with his—and that was when she felt something long and slick and slightly sticky rubbing along her folds; and, _fuck,_ was it big.

Now it made sense why he was stretching her so much. Clearly his dick had grown with the rest of him. Oh, god.

Sole took in a sharp inhale as he hoisted her legs over his shoulders, her hips higher than her head so she was basically balancing on the middle of her back and up.

“Are you ready?” he asked as she felt a furry finger gently slide over her clit, making her body shiver.

“Yes. Please, Mac,” she whispered.

He groaned above her before shifting, the tip of his cock pressing against her cunt and creating an unprecedented amount of pressure that had her groaning until his cock finally popped into her, coaxing a gasp from her throat. He took it slow, pushing in and pulling out bit by bit, easing into her because, _fuck,_ his dick was huge, and she definitely couldn’t seat him in one go.

When he was finally hilted, she was panting from just how fucking full she felt; never before had anything filled her cunt so goddamn much. Hell, she was starting to wonder if he was even able to move inside her because she was so tight around him, but he remained still for the time being to allow her to adjust to his girth, giving her the chance to let her body relax even though she was in a slightly weird position with her hips in the air and legs over his furry shoulders.

And yet it felt… incredible.

His hands slid up her sides, making her shiver and squirm as the tips of his claws grazed her skin. She was slowly starting to relax, but the moment his body shifted positions so he was leaning forward, pressing her legs closer to her chest, she gasped and groaned beneath him. His cock slightly shifted inside of her, as well, making her body tense back up, but when he leaned down, she felt that firm tongue lap against one of her nipples, bringing it to a peak and coaxing her to push her chest into him as she made a soft noise.

“You take me so well, babygirl,” he purred between licks. “Think you’re ready?”

Hesitating, she thought on the question while wiggling her hips just slightly to get the feel of him moving in and out of her before nodding.

“Yeah. Fuck me, RJ,” she whispered.

The mercenary groaned against her chest and slowly pulling his hips back—not even pulling out halfway—before slowly pushing back in, ensuring she was ready and could take him, working her up to a pace he knew she could handle that he wanted to give. Sole was already a mess of moans and gasps beneath him the moment he began moving, her hips gently rolling with each thrust he made.

It wasn’t long before he’d set a brutal pace, though, almost pulling his cock all the way out before slamming his hips against her. His torso was almost pressed against hers with the only things keeping them apart being her legs that were still hoisted on his shoulders, but the angle allowed him to push deeper into her. And with each deep thrust, he was hitting that bundle of nerves inside her over and over again, making her scream and cry out each time his cock brushed against it, her legs soon trembling as her body threatened to reach a climax. 

“Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” she moaned. Mac slipped a hand down between their bodies, allowing his thumb to rub quick circles against her clit, and it wasn’t long before she came undone around him, her cunt spasming and pulsing around his thick cock as she screamed out his name into the garage, the sound echoing in the small space. She arched her back and grabbed fistfuls of the fur on his upper arms, seeking purchase wherever she could.

“Fuck, Sole,” he growled, and the vault dweller felt a cold nose press into the column of her throat, that firm tongue lapping at the sweat that had accumulated in the dip of her clavicle.

The hand on her clit moved up to her chest, grabbing at a swaying tit and squeezing roughly, claws pricking into her skin hard enough that she was _certain_ he drew blood, if not just barely, before he let go and instead slid his hand up her chest and to her shoulder. Mac dragged the tips of his claws along the skin there, then traced her collarbone from one side to the other before dragging it back down to her other breast, mimicking the squeeze he’d done before. He released her tit, then slid his hand up to her throat, just barely grasping before sliding his fingers into her hair and threading them into the strands as he kept up his brutal pace, making her dissolve into an even bigger moaning mess beneath him.

Sole was trembling from every touch he made, those claws doing _wonders_ against her sensitive skin since her feeling of touch was heightened.

“Oh, fuck, Mac,” she moaned, her back arching as much as it could so she pushed her chest up toward him again.

“You gonna cum for me again?”

“Yes, fuck yes, oh god, yes.”

“Yeah, I know you will,” he growled. Mac’s hand left her hair and went back between her legs, thumb rubbing fast, rough circles on her clit again. Her legs were quick to begin trembling like before.

“I’m so close, Mac. I’m so fucking close, please don’t stop,” she breathed, her cunt already pulsing around him before she even came.

“I know, babygirl. Just let go and cum for me, yeah?”

His words were enough to send her over the edge again and she keened, arching her back and tipping her head up so it pressed into the bed. Mac groaned above her and she felt his thrusts faltering as he was fucking her fast and hard, his rhythm suddenly losing its tempo.

“Sole,” he said, breathless, but he’d _moaned_ her name and _god fucking damn_ it sounded so good, “I’m close.”

“Fuck yes, RJ. I wanna see you cum, baby.”

“It—it’s not that simple.” He was stuttering over his words and his hips slowed down with their thrusts as he tried to control himself so as to not finish yet. “I—I want to knot you. To breed you.” Sole furrowed her eyebrows beneath the scarf, unsure what any of that meant, and he seemed to realize her confusion. “Do you know what a knot is? With… breeding?”

“I don’t think so.”

His next words seemed nervous. “It… ties us together when I cum. Makes sure my cum stays in you.” His hips were still moving but had slowed down significantly.

Oh.

_Oh._

Sole bit her lower lip. Fuck, she’d be a liar if she said the thought of MacCready shoving his knot in her cunt didn’t excite her and didn’t just make her clench around him—and he must have noticed because the low groan that came from deep in his chest wasn’t due to nothing.

“Do it,” she whispered as she rolled her hips against him when he thrusted into her again. “Knot me and breed me, RJ. I want it.”

“Fuck, Sole,” he growled.

Before she could even react to his words or anything, he pulled his hips back and then slammed them against her _hard,_ the head of his cock proofing her sweet spot. But he didn’t stop and instead he _kept doing it,_ and she was fucking screaming from the mixture of pleasure and pain with how hard he was fucking her and how good it felt.

It didn’t take long for her to notice how his knot was pounding against her from the outside, threatening to push itself in. She almost regretted telling him to knot her, though, because she knew she was so fucking full and wasn’t sure she could even take it—but the vaultie didn’t even get a chance to reconsider telling him otherwise before his knot was shoved inside and began to fucking _swell._

She’d let go of the fur on his arms and instead began clawing at him, her chest heaving as she was releasing noises that were a mixture of gasps, moans of pleasure, and groans of pain while his cock was deep in her and his knot was swelling like a fucking balloon to keep him in. RJ was barely rutting against her—more grinding than anything—as she felt him cum deep in her pussy, and it almost felt like a goddamn air pocket had grown in the back of her cunt with how much fucking cum there was.

By the time his knot had stopped growing, though, his hips stopped moving, and only then did she realize Mac had slipped his hand back between theit bodies and was rubbing slow circles on her clit to help ease the pain and make her relax. That firm tongue was gently licking at her neck, too, and he murmured soft words as he kept his hips pressed tightly against her. 

“Shh. Relax, Sole. Just breathe,” he crooned against her throat, lapping at the sweat that had started to coat her skin.

“How—how long are we gonna be like this?”

“It’ll come out naturally, don’t worry. You just gotta relax.”

“Stop telling me to fucking relax, MacCready.”

“Alright, alright, sorry. Geez, you’re really testy when you’re full, huh?”

“I’m going to kill you as soon as I’m free.”


End file.
